


Thankful For Everything

by Yukikyokira



Series: Holiday [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Holiday, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Thanksgiving, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for Thanksgiving and Naruto has made a wonderful dinner for himself and Sasuke. When something happens, it is time for them to realize what they are really thankful for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankful For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to post this here. My laptop broke. Got a new one since it would cost more to fix my old one. Lost a lot of Story Stuff, but I can always re-write things.

Naruto moved swiftly and carefully throughout the house. He was decorating everything for tomorrow's event. It was Thanksgiving. Sasuke was away on a mission and wouldn't be getting back until either late tonight or early tomorrow. Naruto wanted the house to look perfect. Once the decorating was done, Naruto moved on to make food.

First, he made stuffing with small pieces of tomatoes in it. Then he made a Cranbury sauce. Next, he started mashing up potatoes. He had bought tomato soup to use as a gravy as well as regular gravy. Deciding he needed something healthy for himself, since Sakura was on his case again, he made some green beans with garlic. Finally came the turkey. Naruto paused. 'Should I wait until tomorrow to cook it? But if the Teme comes home while I'm sleeping, I won't get a chance to put it in the oven.' Naruto started the oven and began to put everything else away. They would need to be reheated for dinner the next night.

Leaving a clone at the house, Naruto left for some last-minute shopping. Sasuke wasn't one for sweets. So Naruto decided to buy himself a "small" pumpkin pie. That's when he saw something really strange. It looked like a cake that someone put blood in the icing. Naruto walked over to it. It was the only one there and was priced so cheep, Naruto had to question if it was a mistake.

"Found Kotsai's strangest creation, huh?" asked a worker. The man was called Jhonu. "Kotsai accidentally made this. Who knew that spilling a can of tomato sauce in his gelatin would create such a disaster." He shook his head. "Then he said, 'might as well see if anyone wants it.' Kami-sama, forgive him. If anyone buys this, they must be crazy."

Naruto looked at the Tomato Aspic. He knew that Sasuke loved tomatoes. And this was a dessert. Naruto reached his hand out and grabbed it. He stared at it for a few seconds then shrugged. He placed it in his basket and moved to check-out. Jhonu's jaw dropped. He stared after the blond in amazement before shaking his head and going back to work. Jhonu had to tell Kotsai later exactly who had bought his creation.

Naruto brought everything home and put it away, except for the Tomato Aspic. He stared at it thinking it was going to come alive. Then he wondered if he should refrigerate it. Naruto frowned trying to remember where he found it in the store. It had been in the same section as eggs. So, Naruto put it in his fridge. Then he decided to take a bath. Again, Naruto left a clone to look after the turky.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

When turkey was done, Naruto took it out of the oven and let it he put that too in his fridge. He was thankful that everything actually fit in it. With a yawn, Naruto headed for his bedroom. Sasuke wasn't back yet, so he'd have to sleep alone, again.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

A pounding on his door awoke Naruto. He look over at the clock. It was four in the morning. Getting up, Naruto went downstairs and opened the door. There in her pink uniform stood Sakura. She was panting from how fast she had ran. Naruto was about to yell at her for waking him up so early, but he saw a look in her eyes and froze. Then she let sadness take over the rest of her body. "Naruto, it's Sasuke." Without another word, Naruto bolted to the hospital. Sakura sighed as she finally collapsed. Lee soon lifted her up and carried her home. She need to rest.

Naruto ran through the halls, using his senses to guide him. He almost ran over a nurse who yelled at him, but he kept going. When he came to the room, he threw open the door. He saw Tsunade and a few medical nins standing over Sasuke. He stepped forward only to be grabbed by the arm and brought out. He looked up into Shizune's eyes.

"They are going to save him," Shizune said. "It looks like the mission went bad. Sasuke crossed paths with Shino on his mission and Shino brought him back. It seemed that Shino had been attacked and wasn't able to fight they off of his own. So Sasuke went to help. An attack meant for Shino hit Sasuke instead."

"He'll be alright?" Naruto asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"He will be fine," Shizune said. "Just let Lady Tsunade deal with it."

"Thank Kami-sama," Naruto said. "What happened to the ninja who attacked them?"

"Sasuke managed to kill them all before he collapsed," Shizune said.

"Good," Naruto said, his eyes flashing red. If anyone had been alive that had hurt his Sasuke, he was going to kill them. They were lucky that Sasuke killed them before Naruto could get his hands on them. Shizune flinched at the deadly aura coming from Naruto.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Hours later, Naruto was let into Sasuke's room. Sasuke was already awake. Naruto ran and hugged the raven, tears spilling from blue eyes. "I'm fine," Sasuke said. "Everything's ok."

"Thank Kami-sama," Naruto sobbed. "When Sakura came by, I thought I had lost you."

Sasuke smirked. "Like I'd die so easily." He brushed a few strands of Naruto's hair back. "I'll be home later. I'm almost fully healed." He pressed his lips against the blonde's. "Don't worry Dobe." Naruto just smiled.

-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-0-=-

Sasuke returned home just as promised. It was just before dinner though. He walked in and saw a lovely spread on the table. His eyes then found Naruto who was wearing the same apron he wore on Halloween. Sasuke wondered if he was going to get a repeat. "I'm back."

Naruto smiled. "Welcome home Teme." He moved and sat down. "Hungry?"

'For more than just food,' Sasuke thought. "Yes."

"Good," Naruto said. "Then come and sit down an eat."

'Thank you for this meal,' Sasuke thought as he licked his lips. He planned on enjoying not only dinner but his dessert. Sasuke grabbed some turkey and stuffing. The tomatoes were perfectly balanced. Naruto made sure to place the tomato gravy in front of Sasuke. Sasuke gladly used it. "So, what's up with this western tradition?"

"I thought something different would be nice," Naruto said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Sasuke said. When they were done with dinner Sasuke helped Naruto wash the dishes. "So, when do I get dessert?"

"How about now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke licked his lips. "Sure." He went to kiss Naruto, but found the blond missing. He raised an eyebrow and turned around. Naruto was pulling something out of the fridge. Sasuke frowned. He hadn't meant dessert literally. Then he saw what Naruto pulled out. "What is that?"

"Tomato Aspic," Naruto said. "Kotsai made it."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Oh don't give me that," Naruto pouted. "You won't know if you like it until you try it."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." He sat back down. Naruto handed him a slice before he cut himself a slice of pumpkin pie. Sasuke took a spoonful and put it in his mouth. "It's good." Sasuke was surprised.

"Kotsai may make strange things, but he always was good at coking," Naruto said. "Now, hurry up and finish. I'm sure you want your after dessert present?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Does Naruto mean a real gift?' "I guess." The two quickly finished their dessert before tossing the dishes in the sink. Naruto was going to do them later.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt arms wrapped around him. "Ready for your gift?" He tugged Sasuke all the way towards their bedroom. Once they were inside, Naruto sat down on the bed.

Sasuke smirked. 'Oh thank you Kami-sama!' He reached over and began to remove Naruto's clothes. Naruto leaned up and kissed Sasuke, only for the raven to deepen the kiss. When all of their clothes were on the floor, Sasuke pulled back. "I'm ready for my gift."

Naruto smiled and spread his legs. "Then come and take it." Without pausing to think, Sasuke pushed himself inside of the blond. He was shocked to find it easily slid in. Naruto saw the questionable look in Sasuke's eyes. "I stretched myself earlier."

For the third time, Sasuke licked his lips. "Next time, I want to see that." He began a steady pace until Naruto begged him to go faster, harder, and deeper. He obeyed his lover as he repeatedly slammed into him. Soon, Naruto came over his stomach and Sasuke released inside Naruto. Sasuke pulled out then laid next to Naruto. He pulled the blond on to of him. Naruto smiled and put his head down on Sasuke's chest.

"Thank Kami-sama that you are ok," Naruto said. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"You won't lose me," Sasuke said. "You worry too much Dobe."

"You would to if I had gotten hurt," Naruto said.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. He pulled Naruto up for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Naruto said. He got comfortable and fell asleep.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smile on his face. He remembered what today was. "Thanksgiving huh?" He rubbed Naruto's back. "I already know what we are both thankful for." He closed his eyes. "Everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up a tomato dessert for Thanksgiving and saw the Tomato Aspic. I decided to use it though I'd never eat it myself.


End file.
